


Веришь мне или нет?

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [31]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Partly ooc, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Никогда не знаешь, чем закончится игра.
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Мибблы R — NC-17





	Веришь мне или нет?

— Как скучно мы живём, — вздохнул Рики, неосознанно копируя позу роденовского «Мыслителя». — Секс, скандалы, интриги, расследования — никакого разнообразия, — заворчал он себе под нос, хитро поглядывая из-под ресниц на то, как руки блонди застыли на полпути к голографическому дисплею и после секундного промедления свернули его. 

Ясон резко развернулся, полоснув Рики взглядом типа «абсолютный ноль по Фаренгейту», и угрожающе процедил:

— Тебе со мной скучно? 

— Эй, остынь, — заулыбался Рики, выходя из образа. — В смысле разморозься. Надо же было тебя как-то отвлечь от работы, вот я и… 

— Не еби мне мозг. Кажется, так говорят у вас в Кересе? — холодно прервал Ясон. — Говори, что ты опять задумал? 

Рики демонстративно вздохнул, пожал плечами (мол, не выдумывай всякую фигню, блонди) и вальяжно развалился в кресле. 

— Да ничего я не задумал, просто хотел предложить тебе сыграть в одну игру: «Верю — не верю». К примеру, я говорю, что люблю вино, а ты должен выбрать один из вариантов ответов. Если угадаешь, задаёшь вопрос мне, если — нет, выполняешь моё желание. 

Ясон скептически хмыкнул и так многообещающе посмотрел, что Рики поторопился успокоить: 

— Никаких ебанутых и опасных желаний с моей стороны, если не угадаешь. Честное монгрельское! Тем более, я тоже могу ошибиться, и тогда ты будешь загадывать своё желание. 

После недолгого молчания Ясон кивнул и присел на диван. 

— Хорошо, я согласен. Это может быть любопытно. Начинай. 

— Эм… — Рики почесал макушку. Он заранее обдумал вопросы, но сейчас они казались слишком уж серьёзными. С другой стороны — они ведь не дети, чтобы спрашивать о глупостях и играть на щелбаны. — Ок, — кивнул он сам себе и решился. — Веришь, что я хочу тебя трахнуть?

Взгляд Ясона потеплел, губы дрогнули в улыбке. 

— Это слишком просто. Конечно, верю. И может, когда-нибудь… Но не сегодня, извини, — твёрдо добавил он, глядя в заблестевшие от предвкушения глаза. — Мой черёд спрашивать. Веришь, что когда я отпустил тебя в Керес, то сказал Раулю, что люблю тебя? 

Рики застыл, напряжённо вглядываясь в глаза Ясона. Он надеялся, что в холодной синеве блеснёт хотя бы одна тёплая искорка подсказки. Бесполезно. Блонди закрылся. Рики прислушался к себе и сказал первое, что пришло в голову и показалось правильным:

— Как ни странно, верю. Не понимаю и не могу объяснить почему, но верю. Не угадал? 

— Угадал, — тихо ответил Ясон, и в глазах заплясали те самые тёплые искорки. 

— А ты веришь, что я весь год в Кересе сходил без тебя с ума и хотел вернуться? — быстро выдохнул Рики и, услышав твёрдое «нет», печально улыбнулся. — Не угадал. Я бы сдох, если бы ты за мной не пришёл. Я давно был твой, со всеми потрохами, хотя и ненавидел себя за это. 

Сколько оттенков синего можно увидеть за несколько секунд? Рики заворожённо следил, как равнодушный сапфировый сменяется недоверчивым лазурным, по вспыхнувшей радостью бирюзе растекаются лепестки удовлетворённого индиго, а через миг радужку затапливает пьянящий ультрамарин. Завораживающее зрелище, как морок. 

Рики с трудом стряхнул с себя восторженное оцепенение и закусил губу. Он не сомневался, что Ясон ошибётся, и придумал для него маленькую безобидную месть — пусть разденется и подрочит, как когда-то заставлял дрочить Рики. Но вот именно сейчас жаркая фантазия не возбуждала и казалась абсолютно неуместной. 

— Знаешь Ясон, — медленно начал Рики, собирая из обрывков мыслей цельную картинку нового желания, — меня всегда пугало, что ты умеешь заводить моё тело с пол-оборота. Будто какую-то секретную кнопку включаешь, прикасаясь. И мне стало интересно… — он сделал паузу, неосознанно облизав губы, — мог бы ты возбудить меня, не притрагиваясь, не говоря ни слова и не устраивая стриптиз? 

Ясон удивлённо дёрнул бровью: 

— Сомневаешься? 

— Ага. 

Какое-то время они сверлили друг друга ироничными взглядами. «Что, блонди, слабо?» — подзуживал один. «Наивный монгрел» — парировал второй. Ясон отвернулся первым. И, пошептав что-то в ручной коммуникатор, откинулся на диван и расплылся в хитрой улыбке, когда в комнату вошёл фурнитур. Он нёс белоснежное блюдо, в середине которого лежала толстая овальная палочка карамельного мороженого.  
Рики оценил символизм и сглотнул. Он догадался, что произойдёт дальше, но не мог предположить, что процесс поедания лакомства может выглядеть настолько развратно. 

Ясон облизал губы, любовно оглаживая мороженое взглядом, медленно погрузил его в рот почти до конца и потянул назад. Кончиком языка обвёл по кругу навершие овала, задержался на самой верхушке, слизывая сладкие капли, и опять заглотил, причмокивая и жмурясь от удовольствия. 

Рики бросило в жар. Возбуждение лавиной прокатилось по телу, и он положил руку на изнывающий член, всхлипнув про себя: «Ебать мой рот!» 

Да уж, желание исполнено на все сто, никаких слов и прикосновений не понадобилось. Даже взглядов, что особенно обидно. Под рёбра толкнуло необъяснимой ревностью, и когда Ясон с довольным урчанием распластал язык по прилично похудевшему, истекающему влагой мороженому и стал лизать его со всех сторон, Рики не выдержал. Сам не понял, как оказался на диване, выбил остатки лакомства из рук Ясона и впился в губы. «Меня вылизывай, а не его!»

Одежда испарилась мгновенно, содранная сильными руками. Ясон раскинул ноги Рики и наклонился к его паху, с вожделением гурмана поглядывая на член. 

— Ты смотришь, на него как людоед, — просипел Рики и хрипло рассмеялся. — Я не переживу, если во второй раз его лишусь. 

— Не переживай, Рауль опять пришьёт, — хищно оскалился Ясон, лизнул головку и заглотил на всю длину, медленно прокатывая ствол по бархатному языку. А потом так же неспешно двинулся назад, то сдавливая, то расслабляя губы. 

Рики чувствовал себя мороженым. Плавился, когда член погружался в жаркий рот, тёк и таял от ласковых пыток умелого языка и растёкся бесформенной лужицей после вынимающего душу оргазма. И даже не охнул, когда Ясон, слегка растянув его пальцами, резко вошёл и сразу начал двигаться, не дав привыкнуть к боли. А её почти и не было, настолько сильно захлестнула пост-оргазменная эйфория. 

— Мм, мне нравится эта игра, — вибрирующие ноты в голосе Ясона посылали по телу Рики толпы щекочущих мурашек. — Обязательно её повторим, и не раз. 

— У тебя так много желаний?

— Ты даже не представляешь, сколько, — тихо рассмеялся Ясон. 

Перекатившись на спину, он уложил Рики на себя, обхватил его лицо ладонями и добавил, пристально глядя в чёрные, как бездна, глаза:

— Но больше всего в этой игре мне нравится откровенность.


End file.
